


Save It For Later

by restless (cabinfever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>d'awwww.</p></blockquote>





	Save It For Later

“You’re my best friend, Leeyum,” Zayn slurs with a chuckle, leaning all of his drunken weight on a very sober and very exasperated Liam. The Bradford boy staggers away from Liam for a second, then falls backwards with a mutter of “oh.”

Liam rushes forward and catches his friend, letting out a grunt when the older boy’s full weight falls against his chest. “We’re almost to the complex, Zayn,” he tells him, disregarding the fact that Zayn’s probably too wasted to care.

“I’m soooo drunk, Li-Li!” Zayn crows. “Why’d you take me away from the party? I was having so much fuunnn!”

Liam sighs. “Yes, Zayn, but you took a Sharpie and started giving people tattoos when they weren’t looking. That one guy was about to punch the lights out of you.”

Zayn’s clouded brown eyes widen. “Really?” he whispers. “Thanks for taking care of me, Leeyum. That’s why you’re my bestest best friend.” He swings one of his arms in a wide arc, plopping it down around Liam’s shoulders, which the Wolverhampton boy appreciates, since now Zayn is actually supporting some of his own weight.

“Hey, Zayn, we’re home,” Liam tells his friend as he fishes the key to Zayn’s flat out of his drunk friend’s pocket. “Let’s get you settled down so you can sleep off the alcohol.” He unlocks the door and grunts, “Zayn. Just move.”

“Noooo!” Zayn protests.

The door swings open when Liam pushes against it with his free arm, and Zayn staggers into the flat with his arms wide open. “Hello, home!” he cries, and even though Liam knows his friend is drunk off his ass he can’t help but find him endearing.

“C’mon, Z,” he sighs, lightly taking his friend by the arm [again](http://theundiscloseddesires.tumblr.com/post/36756922120/save-it-for-later) and leading him in the direction of the kitchen. He sits Zayn down in a wooden chair, making sure for a moment that his hammered friend won’t tumble off before walking to one of the cabinets. He’d been to Zayn’s flat so many times that he knew where everything was, and he grabs a small glass and fills it up with water from the fridge. Then he walks into the bathroom a few doors down and rummages through the cabinet behind the mirror – though it took a few tries, since Zayn had multiple mirrors like that – to finally find the aspirin. He walks back into the kitchen and sighs dejectedly. Zayn’s lying spread-eagle on his back on the floor, a banana on his face.

“Look, Liam! I’ve got it on my face, I’ve got it, Liam!” he crows with a ridiculous grin. “Are you proud of me, Liam?”

“So proud,” Liam sighs, holding out the two aspirin. “Put this in your mouth.”

Zayn takes them with a sly smile, sitting up and wiggling his hips. “Not the only thing I want in my mouth, Payne.”

Liam blinks, rewinding and replaying what Zayn had said a few times, checking to make sure he hadn’t been hallucinating. “Okay,” he says slowly, drawing out the word as he hands Zayn the glass.

Zayn swallows the pills and water with a dreamy smile, holding out his arms for Liam to help him up when he’s finished. “Up,” he commands like a petulant toddler. “Sleepy.” Liam obliges, hoisting his friend up and not bothering to endure the staggering walk again, just scooping Zayn up bridal style to carry him to the bedroom. He sets Zayn down on the bed, kneeling at the edge to unlace Zayn’s shoes. Zayn watches with a wide-eyed curiosity, swinging his foot once the shoe is removed. Then he crawls up the bed and burrows under the covers, staring at Liam expectantly.

“What?” Liam asks, so exasperated that he’s beyond feeling frustrated.

“What are you waiting for?” Zayn pouts with a hint of a slur. “Tuck me in!”

Liam rolls his eyes to the ceiling, silently asking why he’s been stuck with this drunk friend of his. Then affection for the lad takes over and he dutifully walks to the bed, climbing up to pull the covers under Zayn’s chin. “Better?” he asks.

Zayn bolts upward, suddenly coordinated for the amount of alcohol he’s imbued, and grabs the sides of Liam’s head. He presses soft lips to Liam’s for a brief moment, sighing in contentment when Liam responds in his surprise. Then he pulls away and snuggles underneath the covers again. “Thank you,” he purred.

Liam raises a hand to his lips, amazed by the fact that Zayn had just kissed him and that he’d responded. But it’d felt nice, despite the near incoherence of his friend. Like kissing a little piece of heaven.

“Kiss me again?” Zayn asks with wide eyes, suddenly innocent. “I liked it.”

Liam smiles and brushes back the hair from Zayn’s forehead, pressing a kiss to the warm skin there. “We’ll save the real kiss for later, Zayn,” he murmured. “Maybe later.”

Zayn grins and closes his eyes. “Good night, Leeyum,” he murmurs, curling up under the sheets.

Liam looks down at his best friend, affectionate and maybe a bit loving. “Good night, Zee,” he whispers back, but Zayn is already asleep, a soft smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> d'awwww.


End file.
